PVP Tournament - Ermac
PVP Description "The fusion of souls... The great warrior of Shao Kahn... The ruthless Kombatant... The one man army... He is more than meets the eye... Because no longer you will contain your fears..... Because WE ARE MANY, AND YOU ARE ONE!" Ermac has came to Avengers Alliance, Agents! Compete in PVP Tournament and earn prizes and Ermac himself... Because he is many... And we are one... Leagues *Silver League **1 Attack needed. **Any ranking/points needed. **Rewards 100,000 Silver. *Gold League **10 Attacks needed. **900 points. **Rewards 10 Gold. *Diamond League **25 Attacks needed. **1000 points **Rewards Gem Of Ermac *Vibranium League **45 Attacks needed. **2000 points. **Rewards Devastator *Adamantium League **100 Attacks needed. **10000 points. **Rewards Ermac/Jacky 50A. Details *Rewards 1 Command Point for the first 5 daily victories. *Daily Roulette Rewards: **25 Command Points **10 Gold **20 SHIELD Points **'Troll Hammer' **10 Command Points **5 Command Points **5 Gold. **10 SHIELD Points. Gear Details 'Gem Of Ermac' *Diamond League reward. *Buff. *Buff psychic magic. *Buffs self. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. *Grants: ** Mystical Telekinetic Defense: 'Automatically generates a shield when being attacked by a psychic or magic attack. Shield lasts for 3 turns and completely reduces all damage taken, no matter what type is the attack, for 35%. ** 'Ten-Fold-Kinesis: 'Counters all psychic and telekinetic attacks. Deals more damage on psychic attacks. All attacks have a chance to stun. 'Devastator *Vibranium League reward. *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Internal Bleeding: Same as Bleeding, but cannot be removed. **Pressure Points: Chance to inflict Dizzy, Weakened, Exposed, or Slowed. **Pin Cushion: Takes more damage from counter and follow-up attacks. **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect according to the class of the target. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be crit. ** Devastated: 'Reduces all stats and cannot dodge attacks or receive any buffs, nor doing any buff or defensive actions. *Special properties: ** 'Devastation: 'Guaranteed to hit the target and critically hit the target, ignores all avoidance effects, and cannot be protected against. Deals more damage on critical hits. 'Troll Hammer *Daily reward. *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Stun (80%): Loses the next turn and reduces the chance to dodge. ** 'Trolled: '''This target has been trolled, dramatically increasing attack, but reduces all other stats. ** 'Fractured Armor: 'Attacks against targets with this debuff ignores defense and deals extra damage while the target with this active debuff has shield effects. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Exhausted: Cannot take any extra turns. **Nerfed: Used to be cool, but now it sucks. Trivia *The gear rewards of this PVP tournament are actually some items from the Mortal Kombat franchise, but does not make it to the latest MK games, such as MK 2011 or MKX, except for the Gem Of Ermac. **'Gem Of Ermac 'is an item that Ermac uses every time he appears in Mortal Kombat games and a relic. **'Devastator 'is a weapon used by a Mortal Kombat character named Fujin in Mortal Kombat Armageddon. **'Troll Hammer 'is a weapon used by Mortal Kombat character named Noob-Saibot in Mortal Kombat Armageddon too, like the Devastator. This weapon is made to mock Noob-Saibot's name, ''Noob, which is an internet slang for game newbies. Category:PvP Category:PVP Tournament Category:Video Games